Northern Lights
by The Real Mrs. Cullen
Summary: VALKYRIE ROSE HAS A SECRET A SECRET THAT BY ALL MEANS SHE MUST KEEP FROM HER NEW FRIENDS THE CULLENS. IT MUST BE KEPT BECAUSE THEY ARE VAMPIRES AND SHE IS A SLAYER. SHE MUST BATTLE HER DARKER HALF TO KEEP HER DEMONS AT BAY WHILE FITTING IN AT A NEW SCHOOL
1. Are you not just ecstatic!

Lee: Hi! Thanks for reading our story!

Lexi: Yeah! Thanks!

Lee: We have not written any fanfiction before, but we really love Twilight—

Lexi: --they're the best books ever.

Lee: Sometimes we finish each others—

Lexi: --sentences.

Lee: Anyway, here is the first chapter.

**------------**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

_Chapter One: "_Are you not just ecstatic!_"_

"_Pull the plug.  
But I'd like to learn your name.  
And holding on.  
Well I hope you do the same."_

"_The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You" – My Chemical Romance_

She stared into the mirror, frowning unhappily at her reflection. Freckles dotted her button nose, standing out starkly against her porcelain complexion. Raven-black ringlets framed her heart-shaped face. Hastiliy she applied thick lines of jet-black eye-liner to high-light her hazel eyes. She bit her lip in concentration, tasting the cherry lip-gloss that coats them. While many people told her she was beautiful, Valkyrie Rose saw only flaws.

A shout teared her from her reverie. "Val! Hurry up! We are going to be late!"

Valkyrie sighed turning away. She always has hated new beginnings, and today she had to go to yet another new school.

She stood up quickly and tosses her make-up into her hand-bag snatching her coat she she hurried down the stairs

'Good morning Val!" her sister exclaimed.

"morning, Jez," Valkyrie murmured tiredly.

Valkyrie had always had envy for her sisters straight blond hair. And shinning blue eyes. In Valkyrie's opinion, Jezebel Rayne was by far the much prettier than her.

"Are you not just ecstatic about starting at this new school!" Jezebelle beamed at her "I love first days!"

They certainly had plenty of them not all of which Valkyrie has been fond of. But she smiled weekly at her sister and did not have the heart to let her down.

Valkyrie pulled her coat tighter around herself as they stepped out into the windy bitter cold atmosphere of Barrow Alaska.

"At least it is already warmed up!" Jezebel slid into the driver's side seat of the silver Pontiac G6.

Valkyrie tossed her school bag into the back as she climbed into as well pulling the door shut behind her.

The wheels of the car kicked up the dust of the dirt road as traveled to there new school.

They parked near the back of the tiny parking lot to avoid bringing more attention to themselves. But with a school of barely just over 300 hundred student Valkyrie knew that it was going to be hard not to get noticed.

Jezebel killed the ignition and glances at her sister. "I'm so happy about this!" she half shouted, "Are you ready to go in!"

Valkyrie managed to nod but inside she was trembling from her nervousness.

With a deep breath she followed her sister out of the car mentally preparing herself for what awaited her inside.

--------------

Lexi: Dude! Wasn't that awesome?

Lee: I know it was short, but it's only the prologe. And it gets—

Lexi: --even better from here!

Lee: Please review!


	2. We necessisate are schedules!

Lee: We are back!

Lexi: Yeah, we are back! And we got a review!

Lee: Yes that is true, we got a review!

Lexi: I hope you all had a great holiday.

Lee: Ours was awesome-tastic! We got a new puppy and named him….(DRUMROLL)… Jacob!

Lexi: He is very cute. Look at his picture in our profile.

Lee: Yeah, you should look.

Lexi: Now here is the next chapter. And we already wrote chapter three, and will post it tonight to.

Lee: See you then!

**-----------------**

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

_Chapter Two: "We necessisate are schedules!"_

"_I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything."_

"_My World" – SR-71_

Valkyree Rose followed her sister Jezebel Rayne to the maine office. They could it was the maine office because of the large off-white letters adourning the wall directly abouve the dark-chestnust entrance.

There was an elderly girl with round glass sitting behind the front desk, beside the door which was the same dark-chestnut coloring. It led to the principal's office.

The eldery secretaries nametag, which was brown, read DOLORES in lower case letters.

Dolores smiled kindly with all of her teeth at the two sisters.

Jezebel beamed back at her while she whispered "Hello! We are new and very excited to be here and we necessisate are schedules!"

Dolores looked up in surprise. "Oh, I am sorry I did not see you there little girls. You must be the Stardust sisters. Let me get your schedules for you.

Valkyree was confused because she possessed most certainity that the old woman had smiled at them as they entered.

"Did you not just smile at us?" Valkyree enquired.

"No." Dolores responded. She first hands Jezebel her schedule, and Jezebel took it and skipping out of the door as she waved back at Valkyree.

Then she ruffled through the drawers and locating Valkyrees.

Valkyree hesitantly accepter her schedule still not sure if she wanted to be her or if she wanted to run away out the door.

Before leaving the checks her schedule glad that his school was so small so she would have minute troule locateing her clases.

Her schedule looks like this:

BIOLOGY 2

LITERARY MAGAZINE

PRCALCULUS

MYTHOLOGY

LUNCH

STUDY HALL

CERAMICS

KEYBOARDING (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: We mean the music keyboard, not the kind you type on. END AUTHOR NOTE)**

After pondering over her schedule for a few long moment Valkyree headed to her first class.

On her way she got lost even though she thought she would get there fine.

When she finally thought that she found the science lab the bell rang. Causing her to be two minutes late.

The teacher looked up in surprises as Valkyree entered the room.

"Oh, you must be Valkyree Stardust. You can sit over their by Renesmee.

Valkyree looked over at the young girl surprised. She had not sensed her in the room yet.

"But first you need to introduced yourself."

While Valkyree hated hated new beginnings with a passions she liked introductions even less than that.

She stood at the front of the classroom shuffling nervouslely from goot to foot she twirled her curls anxiously as she blurted out "I am Val and I am a sophomore."

She now goes to her seat next to the Renesmee girl.

Renesmee looked at Valkyree and gave her a kind smile after she sat down.

Valkyree spent the next 38 minues sitting and listening to the teacher draw on.

When there was only five minutes left the teacher whose surname was Frederick said that they could have the last 5 minutes to talk till the end of class.

While Valkyress angry look kept the humans away Renesmee turned to her with a bright smile.

"So you're new," she Valkyree obviously.

"Yeah," Valkyree grumbled but then added. "Have you always been living here?"

"Only a year. The rest of my family are off on a really long campingtrip but Jake and I are starting school now," Renesmee explained unnecassiarily.

Valkyree nodded. Storing that tidbit of information into her brain, but she did not really know who this Jake character was.

"My dad had us move up here because he wanted to hunt and heard this place had some good game so my sister and I are going to this school now." Valkyree explained.

"Ah…" Renesmee smiled, wondering if it was the same type of hunting her family was doing.

The bell rung signaling the end of their conversation, and also fo the the class. "Where are you going now."

"Literary magazine," Valkyree explained, consulting with the schedule that was in her hand now.

"So do I!" Renesmee said with excitement. "Let's walk together."

Valkyree hesitantly nodded and the girls started their walk to the next class.

---------------

**TO BE CONTINUED…AS SOON AS WE TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A FEW MINUTES.**


	3. She was sure they were using tongue

Lexi: We will not have a note here, since we just posted one.

Lee: So please read this and review it.

----------

**NORTHERN LIGHTS**

_Chapter Three: "She was pretty sure they were using tongue."_

"_When she walks down the street,  
She knows there's people watching.  
The building fronts are just fronts  
To hide the people watching her."_

"_Stella Was A Diver and She Was Always Down" – Interpol_

The hallways were not very crowded seeing as how there were barely over 300 hundred students here anyways.

Valkyrie & Renesmee made their way throu ght hallway making small talks as they went.

Renesmee asked all of the questions that you are supposed to to ask when you meet anew person like 'What is your favorite color' and 'Where do you get your hair done.' To which Valkyree said in reply orange and my sister.

They enter the publications room in which litery magainzine was held. There were about ten computer being sparlsy around the large room though Renesmee informed Valkyree that here was only 7 people on the staff of the magazine.

Renesmee invited Vakyree to sit down tin the computer beside her which was previously unoccupied as of last yuear.

Valkyee was that could her and sat down.

She had to login to the computer. The teacher told her to use her student ID which happened to be 40q508345 and to create a secret password which was to remember as well.

After the bell the adviser teacher took the roll call. The second name she called after she called Kenny Arnolds name was the name of August Blaze to which there was no answer.

The advisor turned to Renesmee for a explanation.

Renesmee told her "He is still camping with the rest of our family, he should be here in a week or so."

The Advisor decided that they would play an ice breaker since Valkyree was new and did not really know the people. They played 2 truths and a lie. (The rules are like this: a person says three things, two of them are true and one of them is not. Then the other people that are playing with them say which one they think is the lie. If they guess right, they win. If they cannot guess the lie, then the liar person wins.)

She selected Renesmee to begin the game.

"I have a boyfriend named Jake and I am an orphan and I am half vampire." Renesemee stated with much calm.

The teacher frowned at how obvious her lie was, but the class immediately spotted it anyways.

The advisor told Renesmee to pick the next liar person and she pick Valkyree to go.

"I've moved sixty 63 times and I have a sister and…I am…a…vampire _slayer_."

The class cracked up in laughter and was laughing really hard. It would have been louder except there were only 6 students laughing, and one teacher. August was absent, and he has a much louder laugh than any of them, when he does laugh.

The class guessed that she was not a vampire slayer, and she let them belive that. The real lie was that she had not moved 63 times, but she had moved 64.

When she returned to her seat Kenny who was on the side of Renesmee that Valkryee was not sitting on, "Wow I can not believe that you have moved so many much times.""

"I know," Renesmee added giving Valkyree a look that was strange. "Neither can I."

They brainstormed for the rest of the period and then Valkyree made her way to Pre Calculus. One of the classes she does not have with Renesmee.

When the teacher took toll in Pre Cal she called out Jacob Black who Valkyree assumed was to be Renesmees boyfriend.

Then in mythology which was the other of the two classes she did not have with REnesmeee in it the teacher asked fro August again.

When Vakry got to lunch she saw Renesmee who walked to closer she saw a dude with black hair.

"Hey Val, this is my BF Jake," renesmee said " and Jake this is Val, my new friend. Her dad came here to HUNT."

Valkryee was surprised to hear the term FRIEND used with her name in the statement. Her hostile personality usually scared away humans, but then again these people are not humans she is dealing with.

She was also surprised how loudly Renesmee had yelled thw word HUNT.

But the most surprise of all was the part where Renesmee and Jacob suddenly begins to aggressively and suddenly began to face munch. There faces were almost entirely squished together. She was pretty sure they were using tongue. It was rather awkward, but also kind of hott.

---------

Lexi: Thanks for reading!

Lee: You know what would be fun? IF we played 2 truths and a lie.

Lexi: That would be fun. We will both says 2 truths and a lie, and you can guess which is lying. Then, in your reviews you can say two truths and a lie, and we guess next chapter.

Lee: Okay, I'll got first. ….I have a twin sister, I love Zac Effron, and my favorite color is blue.

Lexi: My dog is named Edward, I love muffins, and my favorite color is orange.

Lee: Alright, please guess and review!


	4. there is a Kelpie about 2 two hours away

Lee: We don't have much to say and it's our bedtime so we have to be fast

Lexi: Yep and I'm really tired and Lee's sick so we have to be really fast.

Lee: so thank you for all the wonderful reviews and advice you all have given us much help.

Lexi: we tried to think about them this chapter and it is definitely more better and longer.

Lee: yep so enjoy it and keep on reviewing we return reviews.

Lexi: Okay then guys see you after you read it.

NORTHERN LIGHTS_Chapter 4 "there is a Kelpie about 2 two hours from here"_

"_It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "You won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting"_

"_Disenchanted" – My Chemical Romance_

After Renesme and Jacob broke a walked up to the lunch line, and got out their IDs.

Valkyrie had brought a check with money to pay the cashier and store into her lunch account.

Valkyrie frowned at the quality of the food. She once went to a private boarding school in Russia where they served gourmet meals every day.

But she piled her tray with food anyways. But Jacob piled his even higher.

Today they were serving those nasty uncrustable grilled cheese things. It was basically a pouch made of hard bread filled with rubbery too yellow cheese. It was really, really nasty.

They also had really dry cheeseburgers except there was no cheese on them because they had used them all in the nasty grilled cheese.

They had vanilla milk which both Renesme and Jacob advised Valkyrie against drinking so instead they all got chocolate.

Valkyrie grabbed a hamburger and chcolated milk and scooped some pineapples onto her tray. There was also green-beans but Valkyrie did not want those. Then she put a small stack of French fries on her tray as well and went to pay her check to the lunch lady at the computer.

When they all sat down at the table and pre put their IDs away Valkyrie observerd the other two's trays Jacob had 3 hamburgers a nasty grilled cheese thing, 3 scoops of green-beans some pineapples and a large stack of French Fries plus he had 2 cartons of chocolate milk except one was strawberry.

Instead of a actual main meal Renesme put a whole lot of French fries and green-beans on her tray. She grabbed one of Jacobs hamburgers and began to eat it..

She did not buy milk but instead brought a thermos with a un-seen liquid inside to drink. She went over to a microwaves to heat it up when she returned a bit of a metallic-scent was wavering up from it.

While Renesme had went up to heat it up Jacob and Valkyrie talked a bit.

"so Nessie told me your family hunts," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Valkyrie responded, " But just my dad and sister, I have not really been doing it much lately.

Jacob nodded obviously thinking about something, "You and Nessie are friends right?"

"Valkyrie hesitantly nodded, "we have just met though, we have almost every class together, just not pre-cal or mythology."

"oh do you have pre-cal 3rd period?" he asked looking intrigued.

"Yeah.. Why weren't you here this morning?" Valkyrie wondered.

"overslept and really didn't feel like coming in until lunch," he explained, " so do you have study hall next right?"

Valkyrie nodded, "do you have it with us?" she inquired.

"Yeah I do and so will august when her finally decideds to show up. " he gave her a mile and then Renesme returned to the table.

"Hey," Renesme began, "we should try to go to the city sometime this weekend, the rest of my family should be back so Jake and August can come too."

"Jacob grumbled, "Why should we have to come?"

"too buy us ice cream of course you know that I do not like having to spend money on food." Renesme laughed.

"No you just like spending my money," he grumbled.

And the two girls laughed.

"And maybe your sister could come too." Renesme suggested to Valkyrie.

"Um… Maybe not. "Valkyrie said with a stricken look on her face, "she has already got plans."

"Okay that's cool, " Renesme commented, "we will swing by your house tomorrow and pick you up."

"Okay Valkyrie agreed already trying to come up with something to tell her dad.

Thhe rest of the day passed without events.

Valkyrie went home with her sister egar to began the next day for the first time in her life maybe this new beginning won't be as bad as her others had been she thought to her self.

Her dad sill wasn't home yet when they got there. Jezebel grabed her gloves and went to punch her punching bag.

Valkyrie followed Jezebel into the work out room.

So Jez, how was your day?" Valkyrie asked her sister.

"My dad was awesome!" Jezebel said while she began to beat the crap out of the bag. "How… about… your…!" she asked between punches.

"Pretty okay, I think that I may have made a few friends," Valkyrie told her.

"Oh really who?!" Jezebel inquired.

"No one you would know," Valkyrie replied hastidy earning a strange facial- look from her sister.

"So did you get any homework!?" Jezebel asked.

"Nope, did you?" Valkyrie responded to her sister's inquiry.

" Yeah my stupid math teacher gave us a page to do but I do not really think that I'm going to do it. Its not like that our jobs are going to have anything to do with learning at all are they sis?" Jezebel grined at her sister while she was adjusting her punching bag.

"Oh that sucks," Valkyrie said ignoreing the other half of her sisters statement and leaving the room quickly to get on the computer.

Valkyrie stayed on the computer for a little while before her dad got home.

When her did get home she told him about her day and they cooked diner.

After they ate she watched some TV and then ran on the elliptical before getting ready for bed.

"It took her a little while to actually fall alsleep but when she did she was bout like a light.

She didn't even have any dreams at all but this was not unusal because she really did not have dreams to often.

The next morning Valkyrie got up around 8:00 o'clock still not sure what time that Renesme was going to pick her up. She began to get ready. Valkyrie spent several miutes looking through her clostet trying to figure out what to ear.

She finially selected her favorite pari of jeans. The ones with the dark nearly black denim fabric of which they consisted of.

And for her shirt she picked out a thick sweater that ware dark blue that she loves. It was very, very soft.

Then she put on a pair of fluffy socks and sliped her no socked feet into a pair of black boots tucking her jeans into the,.

She grabed her makeup and applied it to her face before leaving her room and going down stairs.

Her dad and sister were grabing their shoes and putting them ofn their also socked feet

"Hey guys are you leaving… like now?" Valkyrie asked excitiddy… maybe she would not have to explain about her new friends after all.

"Yeah we are… there is a Kelpie about 2 two hours from here her dad explained, "Why are you asking are you expecting someone you don't want us to meat?"

"Yeah Val, are yo utrying to keep secrets!"

Jezebel narroed her eyes at her.

"what no of course not I was just curious… I'm probably not even going to leave the house today," Valkyrie expertly lied.

"are you sure?" her dad pressed, "because you can change and still have time to come with, we would love some of your help killing the kelpie I don't get why you don't want to hunt with us anymore?"

"No I'm just planning on un-packing," Valkyrie lied again.

"Oh okay then we are leaving so bye," her dad smiled before grabing a case with his weapons in it and then they leaved out the door.

Not even five minutes after her family left, Valkryie heard a car horn outside so she grabed her things going out the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Lexi: wasn't that great…

Lee: Yeah it was and if we haven't gotten back about your lies yet then we will soon

Lexi: so yeah… and we will have pictures that I did of the characters up in a few days.

Lee: so keep looking at are profile for the links.

Lexi thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Lee: goodnight

Lexi: yep goodnight


	5. How hard do you want me to stuff it?

Lee: We are back, and I am not sick anymore.

Lexi: Hooray!

Lee: We'll keep this short. We are working on review responses. And also—

Lexi: I made some pictures of the characters. The links are in the profile, at the bottom.

Lee: You can just scroll down to the bottom.

Lexi: Please check them out and tell us what you think.

**----------**

**NOTHERN LIGHTS**

_Chapter Five: "How hard do you want me to stuff it?"_

"_And something in the distance_

_A glorious existence_

_A simple celebration_

_A place you never been before."_

"_Joy Ride" – The Killers_

Valkyrie hurried across the tundra-esque lawn trying and almost fialing not to skip as she approached the car.

She knew the Cullens had money, but was not aware of the vast quantities of it that they so much possessed.

The car that parked in front of her house was so shuny and flashy that Valkryie knew that it probably costed a lot of money.

Renesmee is seated behind the wheel and how the car was positioned she was able to be seen by Valkyrie. And Valkyrie was almost positive that she saw Jacob's vast fram sitting shotgun in the seat next to Renesmee.

"Go ahead and climb in the back with August," Renesmee called to her as she made the door be unlocked. With a click that the locking mechanism made it unlocked so she could open the doors.

Valkyrie hesitentley entered car sitting as far a way from the strange young man as she could be able to. His presence made her feel nervous-ness in her gut.

"Hey, don't worry, I don't bite," he said with a smirk and eyebrows that were raised.

Valkyrie noticed as Renesmee gave him a dirty look, but he just chuckled in response.

"I'm sure you do not," Valkyrie replied cooly, "but I like to have my space."

He nodded and luckily sayed on his side of the car turning to look at the passing surroundings as they passed them. Since they were in Alaska and the coldest city there anyway, he mostly just looked at snow.

Valkyrie took this time to examine him. Jacob and Renesmee are discussing something in hushed whispers quietly. And August is still looking out the window. His black hair was swept to the side slightly covering his right eye. There were orange streeks littering his bangs. A thin coat of guyliner outlined his butterscotch eyes. And his mouth was folded into a thin frown.

He was wearing a long sleaved green and black striped shirt. And a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He had a pair of Chucks on his feet – just the standard black kind, not the more expensive ones with all the designs on them.

Almost as if he senses her stare he turned to look at her his frown transforms! Into a grin.

"So I here your family hunts," he laughed.

Was this seriously all these peoples are thinking about? Valkyrie begins to wonder to herself in her mind.

She was not sure what their impression of her and her family was…or maybe she did know what they thought, and did not want her thoughts to think in that direction.

She finally she manages to respond "Something like that," she said noncomittedly.

He nodded satisfied with her answer and turned back to his window.

Finally Renesmee speaks up to announce what it was she and Jacob were discussing.

"Jake and I were just discussing about where we should go when we get to the city."

"Oh okay," August said to turning to Jacob they began to talk about a car or something else with wheels, like an ATV.

Renesmee looked back at Valkyrie for a second before turning and putting her eyes back on the road to see where she was going, since her car was not an ATV and needed to stay on the road. Then she says, "SO I was thinking we could go to the mall firstly and make the boys watch us shop."

"That sounds cool," Valkyrie said, "then what?"

"Probably eat food at the food court, they have awesome ice cream there," Renesmee told her. "And Jake just loves spending his money on me."

"You know it," Jacob scoffed with sarcasm.

"Yeah, that sounds to be awesome." Valkyrie smiled with her mouth. Then she yawned she really has not gotten much sleep the night before.

"You know there is still about an hour or two more you could sleep if you want to," Renesmee offered.

"Oh no!" Valkyrie explaimed not with so to be vulnerable in a car with strangers. So she lied and said, "I am not tired, and I would hate to leaved you to listen only to the boys talk about cars and ATVs."

"Okay…if you could like we can stop at a StarBucks, I think there is one we will pass in the next town?" Renesmee says to her.

Valkryie agreed to this. Then they were at Starbucks.

"I will have a hot chocolate" Renesmee talks to the barista.

"Uh…just the house blend for me," he told her.

"How about you, August," Renesmee tells to him, and gives a pointed look at him too.

He grumbles something, then orders a green tea with much aplomb.

"And I'll have a white chocholate mocha," Valykrie orders.

The rest of the ride was spent with out events, but Vaklyrie did notice that August had not taken any sips at all slightly of his tea, and even throws it away at a gas station.

The mall did not look too crowded – there were only 17 cars and one ATV parked in the lot. Valkyrie also thought she saw a snowmobile, which did not entirely surprise her. It was 11:00 o'clock in the morning, and it might not even get more crowded than this.

They first went to Abercrombie and Fitch were the girls tried on some stuff. And the boys goofed off and eventually Jacob bought a hat.

Then they went to Charlotte Russe. Where they tried on some clothes and then bought one pair for each of them of shoes. Renesmee bot a pair of high heels that are red with ruffly edges (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Lee has a pair of high heels from Charlotte Russe just like these ;)**__and Valkyrie just got some black flats. Both of the boys were very complaining the whole time they spent in the store, and were much happy to leave.

Then after much asking of August on his part they enetered Hot Topic where purused the CDs and picked one from some Screamo band that Valkyrie did not recognize. And then he payed for it.

After they went to a few more stops and after Renesmee concived Valkyrie to by a new dress, they went to get ice cream.

Renesmee got a banana split and Jacob got a hot fudge sundae and August said he hated ice cream. SO all who were left to order were Valkyrie.

The ice cream man turne do tValkyrie next.

He said to her, "What flavor of ice cream would you like to consume?"  
She purused the options finally selected vanilla. "Vanilla." She told him.

The ice cream man nodded the opened his mouth to enquire "Would you like one scoop or two?"

Without any hesitation at all Valkryie answers quickly, " Two. Because honestly, who would have only one scoop of ice cream when they can have 2."

The ice cream man nodded in agrees.

Renesmee made Jacob pay and all sat down to eat their ice cream except August who hated it and had not ordered any.

"So what does you family beside hunt," Renesmee inquired politely as she pretended not to notice when Jacob steals a bite of her ice cream.

"Well they really do not do much else…I mean my family is pretty boring to be actual. Jez kick boxes something but that is all." She says lamely.

The others at the table nodded once. Rensesmee spoke up again, "SO I think we should mak a Build a Bear."

August burst out with laughter at her idea by Valkyrie backed her up by saying, " I have always wanted ot make a build a bear."  
Jacob did not say anything because he did not want to get into between his best friend and girlfried.

So after they finished eating they walked down to build a bear.

The two girls walked through the bins of animals finally picking out a pink poodle. Then they walked over and selected a voice box that said "I Love you." The two boys followed them makings snarky comments. They made their way to the stuffing machine.

When the employee asked whose bear it was August quickly pointed to Jacob, "It is his," he said as he pointed.

The emplouee gave Jacob a strange look but handed him the heart.

"Now I want you to rub it on your nose." The employee told him to which Jacob complied but gave August a death glare.

"Then hop up and down 4 times and spin around and kiss it, Then make a wish." The employee commanded him with amused glee.

"I wish August a slow and painful death," he grumbled, but still grinned when he saw the girls laughing so much.

"How hard do you want me to stuff it?" the employee asked.

August snickered and made a lude comment. Jacob laughed and Renesmee whacked them both on the back of the head. Valkyrie stifled a snicker. The employee laughed as well, but Renesmee did not hit her.

Then they looked through the clothes. August snatched a tutu and a tiara. They went over to the computer next and August sat down at the computer and filled all the necessary information like your name, address, and email.

Then when it asked for the toys name he laughed and typed in Jake. And quickly printed out the certificate before Jacob could stop him.

Then they went over and payed and left the store with one angry Jacob.

----------------

Lee: I know that not a lot happened, but we are just setting everything up.

Lexi: We will get to the action, do not worry.

Lee: And this chapter was really fun to write.

Lexi: Do not forget to look at the pictures.

Lee: And please keep reviewing!


	6. She punched at his face with alarming fr

Lexi: We are back!!!

Lee: We were gone for

Lexi: just a little while (lol)

Lee: we sort of got grounded when Lexi got us caught cheating at the winter finales at school

Lexi: I did not get us caught besides it was your idea to switch places at our finals.

Lee: Well if you hadn't answered to _your _name when you were suppose to be me taking my history exam.

Lexi: well if you weren't so bad at history then I wouldn't have had to take the finale for you!!!

Lee: and if you weren't so bad at math then you wouldn't have agreed to it

Lexi: but anyways we were grounded

Lee: for a year but…

Lexi: Our mom let us off on good behavior

Lee: I would love to say that we got like 20 chapters done but…

Lexi: Lee wouldn't talk to me so we didn't get anydone

Lee: which was really hard to do since we do everything together

Lexi: and thanks for all of the review we now have over

Lee: **300!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **We haven't had a change to read through them all but we will

Lexi: isn't that awesome!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!

Lee: we hope that you enjoy the chapter it was the hardest.

Lexi: thing that we have ever had to write.

**Northern Lights**

**Chapter "She Punched At His Face With Alarming Frequency"**

"_Inquitita, mira que you quero decirte_

_Lo que no sabes y vus_

_Solamente contame la verdad y_

_Vas a ver, you te lo guardo"_

"The Ballad of Big Papa and Diamond Girl" by Cobra Starship

------------

They were hiking in the woods the many trees had leaves on them. That had not fallen off. Yet. They were red and yellowm and brown, and orangem and red.

The peoples that was hiking was Valkery, Renesme, Jacob, and August.

Valkery was wearing a sweater, with a striped t-shirt underneath, the sweater was purple and the t-shirt had pink and green like a strawberry kiwi hi-c. She also were wearing jeans and boots that her jeans was tucked into. The boots crunched at the snow that was on the ground.

Renesme was also wearing a sweater but over it she wore a right neon mauve parka which made her resemble a marsh mellow. Her jeans was almost identical to valkery's but her boots were brown while valkery's were black.

August is wearing a pair of skinny jean s like always except these are neon orange and match his neon orange hair streaks that streak through his bangs. His shirt was plaid.

Jacob was not wearing a shirt. He is only wearing Pants but the frigid coldness of the northen most part of Alaska did not seem to mind him.

"Why is it that we are hiking anyway?" Valkery asked.

So that we can not be near people who are less knowing of the secrets that we know about each other." Renesme answered.

"People like whom?" Valkery asked.

"People like your sister," Jacob pointed out at her.

"People that kill people like us, like your sister," August pointed as well, only seconds after Jacob had said that.

"I REALLY WANT SOME ICECREAM!" RENESME Exclaimed. Completely changing the subject they were conversing about.

"But it is preeminently cold outside." Valkery argued back. She demonstrated this fact by pining to her chattering teeth,

"I don't think it is that cold Jacob disagreed with valkery.

"Well I am, " valkery returned.

"God Val, your such a whiner!" August said to valkeryt.

Renesme wan't paying attention to what her friends are saying because she is playing Flight control on her brand new I-phone.

"Wow is that a new i-Phone?" Valkery asked Renesme," I am majoryly jealous.

"Yes I got it from my dad, Edward (A/N OMG WE LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!) he also bought a i-Phone for my mom but hers is white while mine came it the other color which is black," Renesme explained.

Valkekry thought, 'wow I wish that my dad would buy me an i-phone the most I could expect to recieve would be a crossbow or a new machete maybe I would be ebulliently overjoyed if he got me what renesmes dad got her.'

"If you would like you can have my old one it doesn't have a video camera but it is still pretty awesome," Renesme offered to Valkery.

"Really?" that would be pretty awesome," valkery accccpetd.

"Now valkery thought, 'That was probably the most nice thing that anyone had ever done for her in showle like and that this was the happiest she could ever be with her new friends.

All of them were mellow until they were mellow no more.

Wit a CRASH And a BANG A FIGure burst out of the bushes that were adjacent to the path.

The figure buwas waring a tight low cut sweater aand a short black mini skirt and knnee high black lace up boots.

Before even seeing the figues face valkery knew exactly whos face she would see because out of all the people she knew only one of them would dress that in autum in barrow, Alaska. And that was her sister. Jezebel.

Jezebel proceeded to lanch at the face of August's who rolled, dove and colliding with Jacob he stopped moving for a second.,

After august collided with Jacob, Jacob after recovering from the impact called out to Renesme, "RENESME! HURRY, TAKE VALKERY AND RUN."

AUUGust had now stood back up and was preparing to parry jezebel's sudden and vicious blows.

She punche at his face with alarming frequency but August was able to parry her blows.

Renesme tried to obey what Jacob had told her to do but valkery was fighting against her.

Renesme was surprised at the strengths valkery presented but was still able to stop her from charging into the fight. But even with that true she could not get to run away.

This was just and excuse though because really she was unwilling to part with Jacob during so much of a ddangerous situation. So they both stood there with Renesme holding her forarms in a tight grip with never he r hands and also watching the fight that was taking place. Vakery was standing there fighting against her grip, then she looked up as august parried yet another visious blow with his fists.

Jacob was also parrying jezebel blows he was also managing to create some blows on her as was august.

Niether of them really wanted to have to kill jezebel except ofr august who knew that he may have to kill jezebel but the thought of making valkery cry so much and have so much hatred at them turned him off to the idea. The idea of killing jezebel.

At some pint during the first few minutes of the figth while August was parring Blows jacob decided it may be easier to parry her blows if he was a wolf so he transformed into a wolf.

Valkery let out a small yell of shock, "OH MY GOD HE'S A WERE WOLF!," SHE YELLED shoked even though she kind of suspected it a little bit.

Auggust did not turn into a were wolf but she hadn;t though that he would. The fight got eevne more visious, jezebel now had a sword and so did august some how. Her blows at them were now from a sword. And Augsut being a good sword gighter as valkerly deiscovered was able to parry the blows form the sword that jezebel had.

"Please STOP FIGHTING!" VALKERy yelled.

"NO!" Jezebel yelled back, "they kidnapped you!"

"NO THEY DIDN'T" VALKERY YELLED BACK IN A CONFUSED TONE IN HER VOICE.

"YES THEY DID YOU JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT!" JEZEBEL YELLED AGAI WHILE PARRYRING A BLWO FORM AUGUST'S SWORD AND RETUNING one of her own which he also parried.

This statement made valkery stop and think, 'what if jezebel was right?' Vakery thought, "they may have just been luring me to the woods to kill me in a secluded area where polar bears are bound to find my body and eat it so the ivedence would be gone.'

This made valkery worry and fight even harded against renemes's hold.

"the parry s and blows and parrys and more blows and even more parrys continued between jacon and jezebell and also between august and jezebel.

Jezebel was a really awesome fighter but she was beginning to get tired because she had no supernatural powes.

Jacob and Agust on the other hand did, they had supernatural powers so naturally or superanaturally (LOL) their parrys and blows had more streanght to them while jezebels were weaker but still pretty strong because she's a tough chick.

She unleashed a totally kick butt move which sent august flying into the bushes which were adjacent to the pathe an happened to be the exact sam e one that jezebel had came out of before the fight started. Jezebel then charched at Renesme her sword flashing in the sunlight in a attempt to try to get Renesme to let go of Valkery.

Jacob seeing his beloved in hdanger and knowing that she had nothing to parry with he charged at jezebel talking her from behind. Knocking her to the ground right in front of the 2 girls his teeth began tearing at her throat. His teeth quickly became with blood so did the reviosulsy white but now red snow and so did Valkery who was splattered with her sisters blood and so did jezebel's cloths which she bled on.

The metallic scent of blood went up to valkerys nose and she fought the urge to to totally puke everywehere.

Jacob transformed back to his human form feeling really terrible and quickly ran to hold August back from trying to kill her more by drinking all of the blood that she had left.

Jacob was covered in blood so was everything else in the vicinity so Jacob lulled august away.

Renesme released the now sobbing Valkery who was screaming incoherently "NO! JEZEBELL, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO."

Valkery tried in vain to stop the flow of bleeding but the bleeding was all them more persistent to be outside of her body so it was done in vain.

"SShe was UST TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" VALkery screamed with tears in her voice.

"Ii KNOW SHE WAS!" Renesme attempled to make her feel better even tough her sister were dead. Valkery turned to Renesme glaring fiercely at Renesme, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," SHE YELLED GLARING, "IF YOU HADN'T HELD ME BACK I COULD HAVE STOPPED THE FIGHT OF AT LEAST HELPED JEZEBEL PARRY THE BLOWS."

"Hey1 she was the one that was attacking us first not vise versa," august protested.

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T HELPED KILL HER SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE, SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT THe WORLD FrOM A MONSTER LIKE YOU GUYS!" valkery yelled.

Vakery stroaked her dead sisters hair while sobbing over her sisters dead broken, bleeding body.

Jacob was offended by her yelling but renesme pulled him and august away where they watched the poor, pitiful, heartbreaking scene form the bushes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Lee: you now can see why it was so hard to write.

Lexi: we cried so much during it.

Lee: yeah our paper was totally tear stained.

Lexi: so tell us what you thought and please REVIEW us

Lee: we totally need some more!!!!

Lexi: thanks for your reviews!!!!!!!!


	7. You Just Died From Dysentary

Lee: OMG we totally forgot to post like 2 of out chapters….

Lexi: WE won't bother we'll just get them posted… so enjoy please

**Northern Lights**

**Chapter 7 "You just died of Dysentery"**

_Sometimes I wanna quit this all and become an accountant now.  
But I'm no good at math and besides the dollar is down.  
plant our trees on Lake Michigan before it gets cold.  
I gotta feel the wind chill again before I get old._

I want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs.  
But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me.

You can blame your problems on the world for so long.  
Before it all becomes the same old song.

_The Shiped Gold Standard -- Fall Out Boy_

_-----_

A few weeks passed without events except for the ones that led Valkyrie to become even better friends with her friends.

She hanged out with them almost all of the time practically.

It was a regular morning before school and Valkyrie was in the kitchen eating Cheerios and Jezebel was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So Jez you're not going to school today either like you didn't yesterday or the day that proceeded that?" she asked her older sister.

"Nope," Jezebel ansewered simiply.

"But I thought that you liked this school," Valkyrie stated.

"I did… until I didn't, it got boring quick. I think that is probably because this is a pretty boring town but you seem to be enjoying your self Val… why haven't I met your friends yet?" Jezebel gave her a look.

"Oh they're not interesting either, you don't want to meet them," and then she rushes out the door.

She and August had actually become pretty chummy besides Renesme out of her 3 friends she hung out with him 2nd most.

It wasn't that she didn't hung with Jacob because he was almost always out Renesme's side its just that she hung out with him and Renesme's or him and august.

Biology was boring as usual the only highlight of it was passing notes with Renesme. They walked together to lit mag. And entered the room sitting down in their usual seats. Renesme next to Kenny with Valkyrie on her other side, then August was sitting beside her with Oregon Trail loading on his computer.

Playing Oregon Trail was basically the only thing he did in this class.

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he typed in his parties names.

He typed in his name for the leader person, then for the rest of the people he typed Valkyrie then Renesme, then Jake then looked around the room momentarily before writing down Traci (she always spelled her name with the I being with a heart but since he was typing it August did not. This was the 2nd timehhe'd gone through the other 4 names in the class and Traci's (with and heart over the I) was the last one in the is cycle.

After a few minutes of him playing a message came up saying that she broke her leg.

She leaned over towards him before asking, "Wait? What happened?"

He smirked before inhaling and chuckled, "Deliciousness," he was referring to how she smelt and Valkeri knew this.

Valkyrie stiffened imeaditly after his statement and stood up then walked over to the teacher to ask her something.

While she was over there she saw Renesme hiss something to august angryillly.

Valkyrie returned to her seat ignoring August and beginning to work on what she was working on before.

After about a minute August turned to her and said, " You just died of Dysentery,"

She looked at him startled and replied with a slight frown," I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before, ever."

"I meant on the game…" he asaid and then added, "not in real life."

"I know what you meant but still… I mean seriously," jValkyrie gave him a look half forgiving him for the stunt he pulled earlier and half not.

The next class Valkyrie had was of course pre cal with Jacob.

They talked a bit before class started and walked together until a part in the hallway sent them different ways.

She entered mythology sitting besided august sort of cautious keeping what he did earlier in mind.

The teacher was pretty layed back in that class so after tem minutes od disucission Pyramus and Thisbe he had tem "discusus" it amongst themselves so basically the rest of the time was spent goofing off.

About halfway to the lunch room August stopped and said, "I forgot something in my lockcer so go ahead and I'll see in the luch room."

Valkyrie nodded and continued to make her way though the cafeteria.

Since her first experience with the luch food Valkyrie ha dsince decided

Valkyrie stiffened imeaditly after his statement and stood up then walked over to the teacher to ask her something.

While she was over there she saw Renesme hiss something to august angryillly.

Valkyrie returned to her seat ignoring August and beginning to work on what she was working on before.

After about a minute August turned to her and said, " You just died of Dysentery,"

She looked at him startled and replied with a slight frown," I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before, ever."

"I ment on the game…" he asaid and then added, "not in real life."

"I know what you ment but still… I mean seriously," jValkyrie gave him a look half forgiving him for the stunt he pulled earlier and half not.

The next class Valkyrie had was of course pr cal with Jacob.

They talked a bit before class started and walked together until a part in the hallway sent them different ways.

She entered mythology sitting besided august sort of cautious keeping what he did earlier in mind.

The teacher was pretty layed back in that class so after tem minutes od disucission Pyramus and Thisbe he had tem "discusus" it amongst themselves so basically the rest of the time was spent goofing off.

About halfway to the lunch room August stopped and said, "I forgot something in my lockcer so go ahead and I'll see in the luch room."

Valkyrie nodded and continued to make her way though the cafeteria.

Since her first experience with the luch food Valkyrie ha dsince decided that t would be best if she brought her lunch. So instead og going to the line she sat down at their table.

No one else was there yet she turned to look for her friends.

But instead caught a glimpse of a familiar color of blond heair and a short plaid skirt that she recognized as Jezebels.

Indeed her sister was approaching she shot up out after seat and felt afraid and also felt panic rising in her stomach.

Sh reused over to her sister pulling her aside..

Hey Val, I was coming to join you and your friends for luch!" she said with aplomb.

"Oh… that sounds cool!" she exclaimed adding, "Besides we haven't really spent too much time together lately anyhow.

So they both got into her car and over to Artic Pizza.

They each order a slice of Pizza.

Jezebel order a slice with every type of meat orderable including anchovies. And Valkyrie ordered an simple cheese pizza.

"So how come you didn't want to eaat with your friends today?"?" jezebel asked after they got their pizzas.

"Oh I just thought that I have not been seeing you so much lately and that I have been seeing them much lately," Valkyrie said to explain.

"Oh… that's cool… so you should have beeen there last weekend," Jezebel changed the subject.

"Yeah? Whys that?" Valkyrie asked causitiously.

"Well… we had into this awesome haunting… there was a family in the big house and they had this portragyst… it took dad and me all night to get rid of it. And we sortof took out the banisterbut you know a broken banister is way bebetter a portragyst.. and you know they can fix it anyways," Jezebel said excitedly.

"They sure can," Valkyrie looked around caustiously to see who was listening in on their conversation but lucky there was none.

"Valkyrie remembered when she was as thrilled as her sister is now about hunting but of course things were difffent nor.

"I know you really haven't came hunting with us since…" Valkyrie cut her sister off.

"Jez do you seriously think we should be speaking about this here in public with other pople around?" Valkyrie gave her a look.

"But there is no one elese here," she said with a frown on her mouth.

"So…" Valkyrie stood up, "Besdes we need to be getting back now."

"Jezebel didn't return to school after wards but instead droped Valkyrie off infront of the building.

When she walked into the study hall room her friends asked her where she had been gone at.

"Where have you been gone at?" her friends asked her?

"Did I not mention it to you that I went to meet Jezebel for lunch?" Valkyrie put an innocent look upon her face.

"Oh that's cool," they preplied but Renesme gave her a look and later said that they should meet in the library to work of their biology project after school.

"The rest of the day passed without events and Valkyrie meted Renesme in the library after school as planned.

At first they only spoke of biology related thing but as Valkrie looked into the dictionary to dictiate the word mitosis.

Renesme spoke of something that was not reatled to the cell cycle any way at all.

"So how was lucnch with your sister?" Renesme asked?"

"Oh it was pretty awesome neon we haven't really hung out much lately," Valkyrie said with as tryingment to be causal.

"She can hand out with us too you could invite her anythime," Renesme offered,

"Oh I would but she's very busy," Valkery claimed.

"Busy hunting?" Renesme asked with a raised eyed eybrow

"And kickboxing," Valkyrie mumbled with quietness.

Renesme paused for a momnt not speaking until she did speak aloud, "You know Val, You can't protect us from her forever."

Valkyrie jaw droped open and she had no words to say. She tried to think of words butthere were none to say.

And the the librarian came over and she shushed them so neither of them said anymore words.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Lexi: Review while your waiting for the next chapter!!!!!

Lee: Yes Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. entered the room with a look on her face

Lee: we are very sorry about this…

Lexi: And to make it up to you the next chapter after we repost…

Lee: the one we posted on accident

Lexi: will be betaed thanks to our neighbor and best friend

Lee: so yay!!!!

Lexi: thanks for all the reviews we will post again soon!!

Lee: So enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8 "As she entered the door with a look on her face."

_movements are made slow motion in frame  
i'm waiting and fading and floating away  
the curtains are torn and the setting decayed  
i'm waiting and fading and floating..._

_Pain Switch -- Sliverson Pickups_

----

_Valkyrie rushes inside of her house because she hears screams coming from inside._

_She instictionally grabs a machete from the hall closet while rushing inside._

_She uses her training to keep slient even after she sees a horrific sceane unfolding in front of her._

_August was attaching her dad who had seamed to lose his weapen._

_And a large wolf who was lungin g towards her sister, Jezebel._

_Another figure was brought to her attention, it was Renesme who was watching from the far kitchen table. And LAUGHING._

_Without much thought Valkyrei lunged armed with her machete at the wolf._

_As it moved towords her dad she manages to get it in th side with a blade and then hit it on the head with the flat end knocking it out.._

_August turnined to her now. No longer fighting her father._

_As her anger rose so did a deep burn in her throat she winced , hating herself but espeally, mostly her curse._

_She met the young man head on he pulled the machete from her grasp almost insently._

_She trew a punch at him but her caught her fist and broke it in his hand._

_She gritted her teeth trying not to cry out. Moments later his teeth sank inot her thrat._

"Valkyrie!" her teacher said aloud. It was biology. Renesme gave her a concerned look.

"Yes Mrs. Fredrkcks?" Valkyrie asked trying to shake the images of her dream.

"IF you are done slppeeping what is the 3rd step in meiosis?" her teacher enquired of her.

"Um…" she paused a moment thinking out the phase in her brain, "It's… ana phase 1?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" the teacher gave her a lok.

"Telling?" she wondered.

The teacher nodded and moved on to the next student.

A few minutes later the bell rang. Renesme turned to Valkrie.

"Are you okay val?" she asked, "Cause you sem not to be."

"NO I'm fine, just tired," she lied, she was not fine but she was tired. And the exact reason for being tired was because she had that dream or another was much like it every night since Renesme confronted her a week ago.

Renesme had not spoken of that conversation they had, had nor have any of the other two given any signs that Renesme had told them.

Valkrie and Renesme made their way to lit mag. When valkrie sat down. To Renesme, August asked, "What s wrong with Val?"

"I'm fine," and was miffed that he had asked Renesme and not her.

"You don't seem too fine," he looked at her with ideas of her untruthfullnes.

"I'm fine… I'm just tired," she insisted.

August sent a look to Renesme, "that's what she said to me too," Renesme told him.

"Guys, I'm right here I've heard everything you've just said," she said even more miffed

"seriously though what's up Val?" he pressed.

"Its nothing just a nightmare," Valkrie said.

Valkrie wondered if she should maybe tell the truth to them. About her family, what exactly her family hunts, her past, and her CURSE… But if she did they may not want to speak of her and she has so much enjoyed the time that she is being spent with her friends which she had not had until this time.

But still if they were true friends with her wouldn't they except ALL of her faults even if they sucked……………

"What kind of nightmare?" Renesme asked even more concern in her eyes, and voice and manner then there was previously.

"Just…" Valkyrie considered telling exactly what happened in the nightmares she was having every time she closed her eyelids or shut her eyes… "Just a one where I have no friends or family," she decided on only telling them half of the truth, she left out the part in which her friends killed her family and that is why that she was in possession of neither.

"Sometime we should be hiking together," August suggests dropping the subject and he opened up Oregon Trail.

"That might be fun to enjoy doing together," Valkery agreed thankful of the drop.

"Maybe you will die of dysentery like you do in Oregon Trail all the time, since it will be in the wilderness and it will have Alaska's frigidness about it," August said with a laugh and a smirk.

"Your Mom," Valkyrie yelled back at him.

"Also died of Dysentery," he replied back so lightheartedly that he couldn't be serious… or could he?

He laughed at her stricken expression and then informed her for the fifth time this week that she had died of Dysentery.

"You could not be serious!" she exclaimed not believing that one could die that many times.

"I am," he told her, then he said, "If you come closer you can see for yourself."

Valkery had kept her distance from him ever since the first time that she had leaned close to him, so instead she said, "I'll take your word for it."

"Do what ever you want," he said snubishly.

Valkery looked out of the window and into the Barrow Alaskan tundra and at several copses of trees. It almost made up a whole forest but she was not sure because it was a while away from the school. She figured if there was anywhere they would hike it would be there… mostly because it was the only forest she could see and then also because it was pretty. And filled her with only happy ideas and nothing bad could ever happen there she supposed.

The rest of the day until she got home passed without events. Then she was at home and she was there with her sister. Her sister who was Jezebel. Her middle name was Rayne.

"VAL! I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS TO SHARE WITH YOU ABOUT THE FRIENDS YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING WITH! Jezebel exclaimed as she entered the door with a look on her face.

"I can't talk right now Jez, I have to do a very important project," Valkyrie said totally brushing her sister off, she did not have time for her sisters shinanagins to waste her time. Knowing her her news would be that her friends were not human… which Valkyrie new many things about already so it did not matter.

"But its really important," Jezebel insisted.

"No its not," Valkyrie said back.

"Well in that case lets go on a walk," Jezebel offered trying to spend time with her sister, having such a dangerous job Jezebel liked to spend time with her sister all the time. But lately she had not since her sister had friends.

"I DON'T have time for you shinanagins Jez, I have important things to do," Valkyrie said implying that Jezebel was not in fact important unlike homework which was.

"But…" Jezebel said hurt.

"I think that you just don't want me to have friends. You want me to only spend time with you and dad doing what you would wish me to do with you and not doing what I would wish to do with my friends who have much more coolness then you, at least they are not murderers like you are… don't you care about how I feel!!!!!!!!" Valkyrie stormed off in a storm of rage and anger and ran to her room to work on homework.

She did this so that it would be done before she went on a fun and joyus trip hiking in the with her friends.

**To Be Continued**

Lexi: Did you enjoy it?

Lee: I know we did

Lexi: Please give us reviews it will make us write faster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. She punched at his face with alarming

Lee: Here we are with the repost of the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Northern Lights**

**Chapter 9 "She Punched At His Face With Alarming Frequency"**

_My grandpa, he's 95  
And he keeps on dancin'  
He's still alive  
My grandma, she's 92  
She loves to dance  
And sing some, too_  
_-Dance, Dance, Dance -- Steve Miller Band_

------------

They were hiking in the woods the many trees had leaves on them. That had not fallen off. Yet. They were red and yellowm and brown, and orangem and red.

The peoples that was hiking was Valkery, Renesme, Jacob, and August.

Valkery was wearing a sweater, with a striped t-shirt underneath, the sweater was purple and the t-shirt had pink and green like a strawberry kiwi hi-c. She also were wearing jeans and boots that her jeans was tucked into. The boots crunched at the snow that was on the ground.

Renesme was also wearing a sweater but over it she wore a right neon mauve parka which made her resemble a marsh mellow. Her jeans was almost identical to valkery's but her boots were brown while valkery's were black.

August is wearing a pair of skinny jean s like always except these are neon orange and match his neon orange hair streaks that streak through his bangs. His shirt was plaid.

Jacob was not wearing a shirt. He is only wearing Pants but the frigid coldness of the northen most part of Alaska did not seem to mind him.

"Why is it that we are hiking anyway?" Valkery asked.

So that we can not be near people who are less knowing of the secrets that we know about each other." Renesme answered.

"People like whom?" Valkery asked.

"People like your sister," Jacob pointed out at her.

"People that kill people like us, like your sister," August pointed as well, only seconds after Jacob had said that.

"I REALLY WANT SOME ICECREAM!" RENESME Exclaimed. Completely changing the subject they were conversing about.

"But it is preeminently cold outside." Valkery argued back. She demonstrated this fact by pining to her chattering teeth,

"I don't think it is that cold Jacob disagreed with valkery.

"Well I am, " valkery returned.

"God Val, your such a whiner!" August said to valkeryt.

Renesme wan't paying attention to what her friends are saying because she is playing Flight control on her brand new I-phone.

"Wow is that a new i-Phone?" Valkery asked Renesme," I am majoryly jealous.

"Yes I got it from my dad, Edward (A/N OMG WE LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!) he also bought a i-Phone for my mom but hers is white while mine came it the other color which is black," Renesme explained.

Valkekry thought, 'wow I wish that my dad would buy me an i-phone the most I could expect to recieve would be a crossbow or a new machete maybe I would be ebulliently overjoyed if he got me what renesmes dad got her.'

"If you would like you can have my old one it doesn't have a video camera but it is still pretty awesome," Renesme offered to Valkery.

"Really?" that would be pretty awesome," valkery accccpetd.

"Now valkery thought, 'That was probably the most nice thing that anyone had ever done for her in showle like and that this was the happiest she could ever be with her new friends.

All of them were mellow until they were mellow no more.

Wit a CRASH And a BANG A FIGure burst out of the bushes that were adjacent to the path.

The figure buwas waring a tight low cut sweater aand a short black mini skirt and knnee high black lace up boots.

Before even seeing the figues face valkery knew exactly whos face she would see because out of all the people she knew only one of them would dress that in autum in barrow, Alaska. And that was her sister. Jezebel.

Jezebel proceeded to lanch at the face of August's who rolled, dove and colliding with Jacob he stopped moving for a second.,

After august collided with Jacob, Jacob after recovering from the impact called out to Renesme, "RENESME! HURRY, TAKE VALKERY AND RUN."

AUUGust had now stood back up and was preparing to parry jezebel's sudden and vicious blows.

She punche at his face with alarming frequency but August was able to parry her blows.

Renesme tried to obey what Jacob had told her to do but valkery was fighting against her.

Renesme was surprised at the strengths valkery presented but was still able to stop her from charging into the fight. But even with that true she could not get to run away.

This was just and excuse though because really she was unwilling to part with Jacob during so much of a ddangerous situation. So they both stood there with Renesme holding her forarms in a tight grip with never he r hands and also watching the fight that was taking place. Vakery was standing there fighting against her grip, then she looked up as august parried yet another visious blow with his fists.

Jacob was also parrying jezebel blows he was also managing to create some blows on her as was august.

Niether of them really wanted to have to kill jezebel except ofr august who knew that he may have to kill jezebel but the thought of making valkery cry so much and have so much hatred at them turned him off to the idea. The idea of killing jezebel.

At some pint during the first few minutes of the figth while August was parring Blows jacob decided it may be easier to parry her blows if he was a wolf so he transformed into a wolf.

Valkery let out a small yell of shock, "OH MY GOD HE'S A WERE WOLF!," SHE YELLED shoked even though she kind of suspected it a little bit.

Auggust did not turn into a were wolf but she hadn;t though that he would. The fight got eevne more visious, jezebel now had a sword and so did august some how. Her blows at them were now from a sword. And Augsut being a good sword gighter as valkerly deiscovered was able to parry the blows form the sword that jezebel had.

"Please STOP FIGHTING!" VALKERy yelled.

"NO!" Jezebel yelled back, "they kidnapped you!"

"NO THEY DIDN'T" VALKERY YELLED BACK IN A CONFUSED TONE IN HER VOICE.

"YES THEY DID YOU JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT!" JEZEBEL YELLED AGAI WHILE PARRYRING A BLWO FORM AUGUST'S SWORD AND RETUNING one of her own which he also parried.

This statement made valkery stop and think, 'what if jezebel was right?' Vakery thought, "they may have just been luring me to the woods to kill me in a secluded area where polar bears are bound to find my body and eat it so the ivedence would be gone.'

This made valkery worry and fight even harded against renemes's hold.

"the parry s and blows and parrys and more blows and even more parrys continued between jacon and jezebell and also between august and jezebel.

Jezebel was a really awesome fighter but she was beginning to get tired because she had no supernatural powes.

Jacob and Agust on the other hand did, they had supernatural powers so naturally or superanaturally (LOL) their parrys and blows had more streanght to them while jezebels were weaker but still pretty strong because she's a tough chick.

She unleashed a totally kick butt move which sent august flying into the bushes which were adjacent to the pathe an happened to be the exact sam e one that jezebel had came out of before the fight started. Jezebel then charched at Renesme her sword flashing in the sunlight in a attempt to try to get Renesme to let go of Valkery.

Jacob seeing his beloved in hdanger and knowing that she had nothing to parry with he charged at jezebel talking her from behind. Knocking her to the ground right in front of the 2 girls his teeth began tearing at her throat. His teeth quickly became with blood so did the reviosulsy white but now red snow and so did Valkery who was splattered with her sisters blood and so did jezebel's cloths which she bled on.

The metallic scent of blood went up to valkerys nose and she fought the urge to to totally puke everywehere.

Jacob transformed back to his human form feeling really terrible and quickly ran to hold August back from trying to kill her more by drinking all of the blood that she had left.

Jacob was covered in blood so was everything else in the vicinity so Jacob lulled august away.

Renesme released the now sobbing Valkery who was screaming incoherently "NO! JEZEBELL, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO."

Valkery tried in vain to stop the flow of bleeding but the bleeding was all them more persistent to be outside of her body so it was done in vain.

"SShe was UST TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" VALkery screamed with tears in her voice.

"Ii KNOW SHE WAS!" Renesme attempled to make her feel better even tough her sister were dead. Valkery turned to Renesme glaring fiercely at Renesme, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," SHE YELLED GLARING, "IF YOU HADN'T HELD ME BACK I COULD HAVE STOPPED THE FIGHT OF AT LEAST HELPED JEZEBEL PARRY THE BLOWS."

"Hey1 she was the one that was attacking us first not vise versa," august protested.

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T HELPED KILL HER SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE, SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT THe WORLD FrOM A MONSTER LIKE YOU GUYS!" valkery yelled.

Vakery stroaked her dead sisters hair while sobbing over her sisters dead broken, bleeding body.

Jacob was offended by her yelling but renesme pulled him and august away where they watched the poor, pitiful, heartbreaking scene form the bushes.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Lee: you now can see why it was so hard to write.

Lexi: we cried so much during it.

Lee: yeah our paper was totally tear stained.

Lexi: so tell us what you thought and please REVIEW us

Lee: we totally need some more!!!!

Lexi: thanks for your reviews!!!!!!!!


	10. My mind plagued with dark machinations

Lee: Hello!

Lexi: We are sorry about the short wait

Lee: it is not as long as the others has been.

Lexi: we got a friend to check this for us so please enjoy it.

Chapter 10 "_My mind is plagued with dark machinations_"

_Nina's in the bedroom  
She said time to go now  
But leavin' it ain't easy  
I got to let go  
I got to let goew York City Cops – The Strokes_

The next days that passed, passed without events except for tears. And the next day was Jezebel Rayne Stardust's funeral in which everyone in the town basically was attending.

Valkyrie was wearing her new dress that she had not had occasion to wear before this sad occasion, it was luckily black, she had picked it because it was her color.

She now wears it because people typically wear black at funerals something that Valkyrie was very familiar with because this was the 3rd in which she was in attendance.

One of them was her mom… we are not going to tell you what the other one was yet.

Now Valkyrie stands in front of the picture of her sister because her sister's body was too maimed to have there. Valkyrie stands to recite a poem about her sister and her life and her death.

_Pain sadness and pain_

_They wrack through my body_

_Preventing my sleep in my bed_

_Or on the couch of sorrow_

_Tears they bleed from my eyes_

_Like the blood on her body_

_The blood on my hands_

_Many more nights will I spend_

_Not sleeping_

_My mind is plagued with dark machinations_

_Of bloody carnations_

_And grim incantations_

_Guilt _

_Is what I feel_

_Anger is what I feel too_

_At me,_

_Myself forever_

Everyone clapped with tears in their eyes, this poem was to be published in the school lit magazine too.

Many people was there… including the people Valkyrie hated most… her friends. And her friends' family.

She was confused as to why they had arrived. And they are lucky her father is in such a grief filled state. Otherwise they would be dead.

She excited the podium with her poem in her hand… and her mind and her soul.

Her friends watched as she cried alongside her father… they wanted to comfort her but knew she would just cry harder.

"I feel very terrible for what happened," Renesme said sadly. Her father put a comforting shoulder on her hand.

"I feel even worse," Jacob admitted knowing that all guilt was on his shoulders since he was the one that ripped her throat out anyway.

"I wish that Valkyrie would not be mad at me," August said, "Her sister deserved it anyway."

Renesme gave August a look.

Meanwhile at the front of the room Valkyrie watched her friends out of the corner of her eyes. She watched as they acted normal, like they hadn't killed her sister or anything.

She hated them so much her throat burned in thirst.

Then the funeral was over and Val and her dad, were at home.

"I know that you have the least to talk to me," her dad started, "but you have to tell me what happened."

"Me and my friends, who are completely human btw, were hiking in the woods and then we came upon blood… and jezebel covered in it," she began to cry more, "she was very dead, I ran to my sister and cried her. Then my friends who are human… told me that she was dead, it is too painful too hang out with them now… because it hurts."

"Val… I have something I need to tell you," her father said with tears in his voice but they were the angry kind.

"What daddy," Val answered, she did not usually refer to her dad as such but such circumstances has persuaded her to do so.

"I think that your sister was killed by a werewolf…" Tulun said.

"What?" Val replied intelligently.

"I think that your sister was killed by a werewolf her father repeated.

"Ummm… why would you think that?" Val asked or him."

"Well… she looked like she was attacked by a werewolf," Tulun said in reply.

"But… why would you think that… there are definitely not any werewolves here," Val explained in a lie.

"How can you know that?" he paused to give her an answer, "you don't know that because you don't hunt any more and you don't try to protect the world from all of the creatures that are evil and wish to destroy the world."

"I do now…" Valkyrie responded with a vengeance smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Lexi: I hope that you liked our poem…

Lee: Please review about your thoughts on this.

Lexi: Your reviews are really appreciated.

Lee: And we want tons more!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. She began to chant in Latin

Lee: We are back with another chapter!!!

Lexi: Please read…

Chapter 11 "She began to chant in Latin"

_You're reading Fitzgerald  
You're reading Hemmingway  
They're both super-smart  
And drinking in the cafés_

_Poor Little Rich Boy – Regina Spektor_

_--------_

Some weeks have passed without events.

"I wonder what has been up with Val lately?" Renesme asked August and Jacob.

"You mean, besides her sister dying?" August asked sarcastically.

"Yes, besides that," Renesme said.

"And besides that I killed her sister," Jacob asked full of self-guilt.

"You don't seriously think that she is still angry about that do you?" Renesme asked.

"Well…" August started, "Maybe some. She did seem pretty mad a Jake and to like her sister an awful lot."

"But she liked us better didn't she, she didn't hang around her sister," Nessie pointed out.

"Maybe that could be why she is so busy, she is sad that she spent no time with her sister who is now dead and instead spent much time with us… who are not," Jake said.

"Well…" August said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Jake replied.

------------------------------------------

"HI-YAW" Val exclaimed as she high kicked a demon kicking it into a devil's trap. She felt the blow as if it were to be directed at her.

She began to chant in Latin. "endsay, isthay eamonday ackbay otay erewhay itay elongsbay. Anday on'tday etlay itay omecay ackbay everay."

As the demon was sent back to you know where Val felt as if her soul was getting ripped out as well, or at least whatever was left of it.

The feeling stayed with her as she cleaned up the site that she had fought in. This was an important part of hunting because if she didn't the police might get called and that would cause problems.

She had skipped school for the third time this week and it was Wednesday, but she did whatever she could to keep the world safe from monsters like the one that she just killed and the one that killed her sister without actually killing her ex-friends.

But now she has new not ex-friends that are actually complete humans which is nice because she does not have to worry about killing them often. Her new friends are Kenny and Traci (with a heart over the i) they were boyfriendgirlfriend but tried their best not to have Val be a third wheel.

Now Val has finished cleaning up and headed home to where her dad is and now that her sister is dead her sister isn't there.

When she got home her dad was looking excited at her.

"Hey dad," she said she wasn't sure why he was so excited because all he seemed to do was be sad, "I just finished hunting another demon."

"That's nice," he dad said then he said, "I have a lead on what happened to your sister."

"Oh… that's nice," Val responded concerned.

"I think that there is a werewolf living in our town… I also think there are vampires living in our town too."

-------------------------------

"I wonder what Val is doing… this exact second," Renesme asked during lunch.

"I don't know," August said.

"Has she been here at all this week yet?" Renesme asked.

"Um… no," august said.

"What if something has happened to her," Renesme said.

"What could have happened to her," Jake asked.

"You know what type of life she leads, Jake dear," Renesme pointed.

"I do? No I don't," he thought to try to think if he knew.

"Her family is hunters," Renesme told him.

"WHAT, WHY ARE WE FRIENDS WITH THAT CRAZY PERSON, SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Jake exclaimed.

August looked to him strangely, "Why do you think that her sister was attacking us?"

"I thought that she was just overprotecting her," Jake replied.

"Seriously?" August asked.

"Well, yeah," Jake replied.

"I can't believe that you didn't know… actually yes can," August said laughing.

"Jake dear, we are friends with her because she is our friend, and she is a nice person plus I don't think that she hunts anymore," Nessie said.

"Oh… well that's okay then," Jake said.

------------------------------------------

Val thought about what her father said to her, how could she let him hunt her friends even if they had killed her sister, but still an eye for and eye makes a whole world blind and stuff.

She figured that she should go to warn them but she was not that excited to do so for they did kill her family and she hated them on occasion a lot.

There was only one thing that she could really do to ease her already unsettled conscience. She had to warn them……………….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Lexi: we forgot to tell you last chapter but it is totally Lee's birthday tomorrow

Lee: and Lexi's is the day after that.

Lexi: we were born on different days even though we are twins.

Lee: I was born at 11:57

Lexi: and I was born at 12:03

Lee: so please send us happy b-day's in your reviews…

Lexi: thanx bucket loads.


	12. Yeah why is that, to ignore us some more

Lee: thank you for all your happy b-days you gave us!!!!!!!!

Lexi: yes thank you

Lee: we had an awesome b-day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lexi: yes and our mom got us...

Lee: Drumroll please

Lexi:...A signed copy of all 4 books!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: yes and they are awesome!!!

Lexi: so on with the story

Chapter 12 "Yeah why is that, to ignore us some more"

_This is how it works  
You're young until you're not  
You love until you don't  
You try until you can't  
You laugh until you cry  
You cry until you laugh  
And everyone must breathe  
Until their dying breath  
On the Radio -- Regina Spektor_

Valkyrie didn't know why she had come here. She didn't even know how she got there, either. Since she didn't know where the Cullens lived. But I guess she did, somehow, because here she is. At their house.

Val would have knocked at the door if there were not a doorbell but since there is she rang the doorbell. She could sort of hear it as it rang in the house it echoed a lot since the house is really big.

She waited at few minutes without answer and then she rang it again. That time someone answered it.

The person who opened the door was beautiful and gorgeous and beautiful. And while Valkyrie was pretty she was more pretty than her. But Valkyrie didn't herself was pretty anyway.

The only person by the Cullen's, the ones that was her friends, description that it could fit was Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie," Valkyrie greeted.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked.

"I am Valkyrie," Valkyrie told her.

"How did you find this place?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, I just did," Valkyrie told her.

"What is your business here?" Rosalie asked.

"I needed to talk to Renesme," Valkyrie told her.

"She has not arrived home from school yet, why aren't you at school?" Rosalie asked.

"I skipped school today," Valkyrie told her.

"Okay then, will you mind to wait for her inside?" Rosalie asked.

"No I will not," Valkyrie told her.

"You will not wait inside?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I just won't mind to do it," Valkyrie told her.

Rosalie led her inside to their house. And then to the living room. It had a piano it must have been Edward's **(A/N OMG WE LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Val sat upon one of the couches. Then Renesme finally came through the door, also came through the door were Jacob and August.

"How did you get here?" August asked Val.

"Why do people ask me that?" Val yelled to the heavens.

"Because you have never been here before and it is hidden," August replied.

"And that does not mean that I can't find you, it was really important that I came," Valkyrie said.

"Yeah why is that, to ignore us some more?" August snarked.

"If I wanted to ignore you some more I wouldn't have come to your house and instead I would have avoided you and skipped more school, DUH!!" Val said to him.

"What is it that is so exceedingly important?" Nessie chided gently.

"Oh… that…" Val said.

"Yes, that, whatever it is."

"Oh well, my dad has found out about you guys, but I didn't tell him he figured it out on his own, he doesn't actually know that you guys are vampires/werewolf but he does know that you guys live around here will find you guys because he is such a premium hunter," Val said quickly.

There was a gasp from everyone as they heard the news.

"What? We must tell Carlisle," Nessie exclaimed with a gasp, "he will know what to do."

Nessie went to get Carlisle and he called a family meeting, expect Val was not family but she got to come as well, it took place in their living room and everyone except for Edward and Bella was there.

Lee: we were in a rush...

Lexi: thats why it was so exceedingly short

Lee: we promise a longer chapter next time

Lexi: so plz review tons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Wow what a douche

Lexi: Hello, we are back again today

Lee: I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as we do

Lexi: There are some guest appearences from some of our favorite characters so be on the lookout

Lee: Yep so enjoy!!!!

Chapter 13 "Wow what a douche"

_Polar opposites don't push away  
It's the same on the weekends as the rest of the days  
And I know I should go but I'll probably stay  
And that's all you can do about some things  
I'm trying to drink away the part of the day  
That I cannot sleep away  
Two one eyed dogs, they're looking at stereos  
Hi-fi Gods try so hard to make their cars low to the ground  
These vibrations oil its teeth  
Primer gray is the color when you're done dying  
I'm trying to drink away the part of the day  
That I cannot sleep away_

_Polar Opposites – Modest Mouse_

This was the first time that Val was in a room with all of this many vampires and she was not trying to kill them all, neither was she succeeding in killing them all. But she wasn't trying too hard.

"It is unfortunate that we have to meet under such unfortunate circumstances," Carlisle was saying.

"And sad," Alice said.

They were all sitting around a table, there were enough seats for everybody, but two of the seats were empty because Nessie's parents had yet to arrive in their presence.

The vampires and werewolf could obviously tell that Val was a little bit nervous, it wasn't usual that she was with this many vampires.

"Maybe you should tell us that story you were saying again," Esme said to Val because she could tell her nervousness.

"Okay…" Val replied and then retold her story, "My dad found out about you guys while I was busy and then he told me that he found out, he doesn't actually know that you guys are the vampires/werewolf that he found out about but he is in the knowing that there are vampires/werewolf in this area seeing as how that Jez was killed by one and all," Val tried not to give Jake a dirty glare but she did anyways. "But you guys should be worried because if you stay here my dad will kill you guys and I don't want that to happen no matter what may have happened to Jez."

"What were you doing while he came to this conclusion?" Carlisle asked her.

"Well I was somewhere else," Val said vaguely.

"Where else?" the one that was called Jasper wanted to know.

"Well maybe I was killing a demon and maybe I wasn't… you can never tell of those things," Val said.

"You are hunting again?" Nessie asked in outrage.

"Not necessarily, I've just taken care of a few problems, you know a demon here a mermaid there possibly the occasional ghost. Only the ones that deserve it though, you know the murdering ones," she gave a pointed look to Jake but she would not really kill him.

"Will you assist him if he comes to kill us?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella and Edward rushed into the room, "Assist with what? We just got the message," they said at the same time.

Carlisle talked again, "Val can you tell the story again?"

Val sighed but complied, "Sigh, Okay," Val said and then retold her story, "My dad found out about you guys while I was busy and then he told me that he found out, he doesn't actually know that you guys are the vampires/werewolf that he found out about but he is in the knowing that there are vampires/werewolf in this area seeing as how that Jez was killed by one and all," Val tried not to give Jake a dirty glare but she did anyways. "But you guys should be worried because if you stay here my dad will kill you guys and I don't want that to happen no matter what may have happened to Jez."

"Val was also saying that she has been hunting evil creatures," August pointed out.

"Oh… okay thanks for filling us in, now get back to what you were saying Carlisle," Bella said.

"Will you assist him if he comes to kill us?" Carlisle asked her again.

"Well, I'll try to keep him from doing that so we will not have a problem, but you guys should lay low for a while, he can not sense vampires/werewolves/other supernatural creatures so if you give him no reason so suspect to then he should not find you," Val explained.

"But you did not answer my question," Carlisle said.

Val really did not want to lie or think about what the answer was so she did not do either of them because Edward could read her mind instead she thought about rubber duckies while trying to change the subject.

But August changed it for her, "So Carlisle, can you believe that Jake actually killed someone?"

"I hope that there is some sort of explanation for this," Carlisle said severely.

"Of course there is, her crazy sister was trying to kill us," Jake defended, "she also tried to go after Nessie and that is unexcused."

"She was only doing that to protect me, she thought that you guys would kill me like you killed her," Val said with aplomb.

"There is no need to be angry," Jasper said while erasing the anger from the room with his power.

"Well I am sorry for it," Jake said, "I can tell that it causes you pain which is bad since you are my friend."

"I was your guy's friend but then you killed my sister so now we aren't friends so much, I have new friends that are human and not you guys so you will have to deal with that fact, I just didn't want you guys to get killed so do not be in the thinking that I am forgiving you… I need to just go now," Val said quickly.

Val got up and rushed from the room before any of her friends could stop her from doing so, but her dad would have been mad at her because she forgot that vampires can move way quick.

Before she even left the house Bella, Nessie's mom stopped her. Val wondered if Bella was really Nessie's mom because it was not possible fore Vamps to have babies because their dead and all.

"Val wait please let me give you a few words of wisdom," Bella said.

"No, I don't want to be here any more," Val insisted.

"But you must talk to me, it has much importance that you here my words I think that it would make you feel better if you did," Bella insisted as well.

"Okay them but talk quickly," Val said.

"Well I was once friends with vampires, I still am actually but I was once a human with vampire friends like you are," Bella said.

"But you are a Vampire," Val said.

"I wasn't always one I was once a human like you," Bella said.

At first this didn't make much since to Val but then it kinda did, "I'm not really one exactly," Val said under her breath quietly.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Val muttered.

"Oh, okay but anyways, I was once a human that dated a vampire and was friends with his family," Bella said.

"But I'm not dating August," Val interrupted.

"Oh… really?" Bella asked, "I totally thought that I was reading something into that… but ain't no thing."

"Why would I want to date him, he's a vampire so ewwwww," Val said then she remember what she was talking to, "No offense or anything, I've just been raised to hate to you guys."

"That's fair to say," Bella said.

"But anyways the vampires espeacailly Edward always pushed me away when something bad happened in fact once Edward tried to kill himself because he thought that I killed myself because he left me because Jasper tried to kill me," bella said.

"Wow what a douche," Val said.

"No not really, it was for the best, and he didn't end up killing himself because me and Alice saved him," Bella said.

"Well it is pretty obvious that he didn't die, because he was just there," Val said.

"Yes, you are very observant," Bella said.

"Thanks… I suppose that your talk with me did help me understand a little, but I still won't forgive them," Val said.

"Well, okay but just remember that you are lucky that they aren't running away from you and trying to kill themselves," Bella said.

"Don't worry I will keep that in mind," Val said.

"Okay then, I will be seeing you?" Bella asked.

"Probably not," Val said.

"Okay bye," Bella said.

"Bye," Val said.

Val left to go home comforted my her and Bella's talk.

**To Be Continued**

Lee: did you like it?

Lexi: I did!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee: well of course you did Lexi

Lexi: why do you say that?

Lee: Because we wrote it duh

Lexi: Well i suppose that thats a good reason

Lee: Yes it is

Lexi: Plz Review

Lee: Yes REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Hey… is that a sword

Lexie: Sorry every one we were in Alaska because our dad had to move there for work...

Lee: But now we are back because he got to get retransfered over here.

Lexie there wasn't very good internet connection where we were at so our dad wouldn't let us post on there

Lee and we didn't get to see new moon until last week!!!!!

lexie BUT IT WAS WELLWORTH the wait. IT was the best movie ever...

lee: but that is all please R&R

Lexi also we do not own anything except for our OC's so don't sue us.

Chapter 14

_I turn my head,  
I can't shake the look you gave me  
I'm as good as dead,  
Cause all those eyes are all it takes  
And all, I want, is you  
So I pulled away  
All I do is sit and wait  
And I might as well  
Write the words right on my face  
That all, I want, is you  
Always you_

_Under Control – Parachute_

**Chapter 14 "Hey… is that a sword"**

When Valkyrie got back to the home that she often lived in except for the times that she were on very really long hunts that had requiments of her staying out of where she usuallly lived for exceedingly bigamouts of time. But when Valkyrie got back to her home she was greeted by her dad who was very very really extreamly stressed out about who knows what.

But it was probably about not being able to find the vampires that killed Jezebel. Which would be a bit hard seeing as how that it was Jacob not a vampire that killed her sister and her dads daughter and Jacob is not a vampire because he is a werewolf.

Val realized just how much that she missed the Cullens but then again no she really didn't because as soon as she thought about them killing her sister it made her so angry that she could kill them… but then their deaths would be over to fast and they wouldn't have to feel anything anymore. But this way they had to forever live with the pain of knowing that they caused her lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of suffering and killed someone even though they claim to be vegetarian vampires.

So this is why that when she got home to her father who had always been her father she had to sit down with him to talk to him. She talked to him about how that the Cullens were not in fact the vampires that he wanted to hunt down and kill and about how that they were not vampires at all just normal people… which was a lie but it would be good if her dad did not know about this because that would be bad because then he would want to kill them and she didn't think that he would hear her resoning about why not to kill them and why to kieep them alive and not dead. He still thinks that all vampires are heartless and void of any emotions espeacally goodness and sorryness. Val however new differerent than that…

So she got home and told her dad that she had a sort of lead on who was doing the killing of jezebel.

"You know who did it?" he asked with much excitement.

Valkyrie bit her lip a little, she didn't really want to crush all of her dads hopes a dreams but at the same time she felt like it was probably nesscary to do otherwise it wouldn't do anygood to her cause. "Well no." She decided to be blunt about it, she really didn't like lying but felt like it was nesscary. "Not exactly but I know who it isn't."

Her father nodded, "Well that's good, at least we will be able to narrow down the amount of people that it might somehow be."

"Yes this true. I know beyond belief that by no means could it be the Cullens, I mean if it were them then they wouldn't be so beautiful. I mean seriously. Have you seen Rosalie no vampire could seriously be that pretty. But don't get any ideas Dad because she is my friend's sister aunt and that would just be weird if you were too date her or something plus she's like twenty and by no means any older than that. Plus she's married to Emmet so that would be a bad idea too… because he's big and strong and stuff and could even take you even though your a vampire hunter, not that I'm saying that he's a vampire. Also they all live together as one big family and were adopted so that wouldn't make sense because vampires don't legally exist and can't adopt or anything. Plus they are really hot. I mean Edward Nessie's dad is hot and so is August I mean if he wasn't such a jerk he would be… but not a jerk in the I killed your sister sort of way more in the I'm just a jerk sort of way. Jacob and his abs are hott too but he's Nessie's so I can't think that. But then again Nessie's not my friend anymore neither is Jacob though so I'm not sure if I can think that or not."

"Did you and Nessie get in a fight??" Val's dad asked Val with a questioning look. Val hated it when he tried to be fatherly when she was trying to talk business with him. She would think that he would want to talk about hunting all the time because Val stopeed hunting but now she was hunting again. So she would think that he would be happy but then again it would help if he knew that she was hunting again and not think that she wasn't hunting.

Just before she got to explain the whole tragic thing that involved her and the Cullens and about how that they killed her sister which she couldn't tell him his cell phone rang. This normally wouldn't be any big deal but since Val and her dad weren't normal then it wasn't the case.

"Uh… hello. You want me to hunt some vampires for you down in Coldsville? Sorry but I can't do that I have a different appointment at six that is closer by, so it would be inconvient to be that far away," Val heard her father saying into the phone she wasn't sure what he was talking about but whatever he was talking about it sounded important. She was about to leave and leave him to his conversation about whatever he was conversing about.

She got about two steps out of his office when he hung up and turned back to her. "Val I know that this is a lot to ask of you with the whole you not hunting anymore but I figured that in the spirit of your dead sister I'd think that you would want to help me with this.

I need you to go down to Coldsville and kill a couple of vampires it might take a couple of days so I'll call in to school for you and give my card so that you can go shopping and get a room. "Theres a whole group of them there and the mayor wanted me to get them but I have a kelpie at noon and it takes at least three hours to go there so you might want to get ready now if you don't a few other people might die you know how mighty hungry vamps can get." Her dad asked her quickly.

"Yeah sure!" Val said with enthusiasm that she previously lacked before she started to hunt again.

Her dad was startled about how enthusiastic she was, "I thought for sure that you would say no, "Her dad said startled."

Val just shrugged and went upstairs to pack. About ten mintues after she began to pack there was a knock at the door.

Thinking that it was her dad she called out, "Its unlocked."

But instead of her human dad a very vampire August walked in. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. He was eyeliner around his eyes.

Val gave him a sharp look and said sharply, "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad let me in," he told her running his hand through his hair it somehow managed to make it look even messier than before and Valkryie didn't think that that was possible. August looked like he had just rooled out of bed with his hair like that. It made it really really really really really really hard to be mad at him

'he killed my sister, he killed my sister he killed my sister v he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister he killed my sister," she repeated over and over again in her brain glad that unlike Nessie's dad he did not have mind reading abilities. But at the same time, she realized that he sort of didn't kill her. It was sort of Jake that did the actual killing.

"You didn't answer my question," Val said trying to keep her voice cold.

August shrugged, "I was bored. We don't have Oregon Trail on our computer and I was wondering if you did?" he said. "I sort of miss playing it in lit mag."

Val froze. Here she was thinking that he was going to apologize to her or something and he just goes and starts to talk about lit mag and a stupid came on the computer. How could he be that heartless.

"No I don't freaking have Oregon Trail on my computer and you seriously think that you can just come over here after everything and demand that I let you get on my computer?‼?!?!?!?!?‼?!?!?!?!?‼?!?!" she shouted at him glaring feircly.

"Uh… yeah. I didn't realize that you were mad at me… I mean what did you expect me to do she was trying to kill me," August said with a slight smirk.

Val shook her head frustrated. "August just leave I don't have time to deal with all of this. I have to finish paking."

"Paking? Where are you going?" August asked suddenly interested in something other than his stupid game.

Val shrugged she realy didn't want to say anything about where she was going, "Just out…"

"You're paking to go out?" August asked with skeptism.

"Uh… yeah doesn't everyone?" Val said w"ith much aplomb.

August sat down on her bed a frowned as he rummaged trough her bag. "Hey… is that a sword?"

"Yeah… about that really. I mean what is a sword really?" Val tried to take the weapon out of his hand with one hand and shove more clothing into her other non weapon bag with her other.

August narrowed his eyes at her. "You're going on a hunt areen't you?" he asked susupisiously.

"Maybe…" Val said, "But I have to it's a favor for my dad."

"Who has already left?" he asked.

"Yeah… so?" Val said.

"Is he not going on this hunt with you?" he aksed.

"No… why would he its only a few vampires maybe a giante and possibly a few other assorted supernatural creatures nothing that should be that hard to handle." Val told him off handly.

"Only a few vampires?" he asked, "I don't think that there is any such thing as only a few vampires. That's basically the same as saying that there is only a few trexs eating someone it just doesn't happen."

"It does for me, Aug. do you seriously think that I am so puny that I cant take a few vampires by myself. I mean I would think if anything that you would be mad at yme for killing people of youre fellow race not because I was going to do it alone."

"Let be come with you," August suggested with a raised eyebrow. Val wasn't quite sure why that he was raising it but it was raised.

"NO‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!" Val exclaimed. "There is no way ever that I am going to let you go and fight vampires with me. That is a horrible idea. Besides you helped kill my sister so I hate you."

"You don't mean that." August told her.

"Yes I do so get out before I kill you too," val warned raising her nife dagger sword thing threateningly.

"No. You couldn't kill me even if you really really wanted too." August protested.

She wanted to prove that she was right and that he was wrong so she sort of attacked him with the sword. She sliced him a little in the arm and he cried out in paine.

"Hey! What was that for?" August asked his eyes darkening a few shades into a dark dark black at the scent of xposed e blood even though it was his own.

Val tried not stop herself from hating him a little but it was really impossible so she got even less happy at what was happening because she new that he was hungry.

August gave her a look before he stoped himself from lunging at her and quickly existied the room and assumingly the house too. Val wiped the blood off so it would not stain and then got busy cleaning up the mess that the small fight had caused. She was happy that she had proved him wrong in showing that if she really really really wanted to she could easily kill him.

But at the same time she felt sort of bad for stabbin him she knew that geted stabed hurt some or rather a lot so she didn't like it when she had to stap people.

But none the less she left to go to Coldsville and kill the ginate and vampires.

**TBC**

**lexie we hope you loved it as much as we did.**

**lee plz reveiw us.**


End file.
